HeartBreakers
by RockBabe4U
Summary: This is the story of future wrestlers.This is a taste of what these real gurls are about.Please review! Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Could it be love?

IM me @ XXDIVAFAITHXX cause the rest of this story will only be on our website when we make it! Chapter 1:Could It Be. Love? Rob's Point of View  
  
I'm lying here in another hotel room with another woman. Since my wife and I separated it seems all I've done is slept with woman after woman. Every week a new town, a new woman. Tonight seemed different though. For a fact tonight one woman was going to change my whole life.  
  
I sat at the hotel bar earlier that evening drowning out my sorrows with my good friend Jack Daniel's. I then looked across the bar and saw her. She was pretty, well-built brown hair hazel eyes. Normal looking girl in all. I figured what the heck it was worth a shot to talk to her maybe release some "stress" later on.  
  
So here she lies in my hotel bed. She's cuddled up to my chest with the cutest little smile on her face. The make-up she had on earlier is worn away and I can see a few freckles that give her this little girl image. I stroke her cheek softly just thinking to myself.  
  
I walked over to her at the bar and ordered another drink. She really didn't seem to notice me at first. She stared down at her drink seeming to be lost in it brownish color. She let out a sigh and then looked over at me.  
  
As I hold her in my arms something's different about her, something I don't want to let go. Usually by now I'm gone. Off traveling to another city. This time is different. I don't seem to want to let her go. I want to stay lying here in this bed with her in my arms forever. She looked at me and smiled then turned her head back to her glass. I drank the rest of my drink and turned back to her.  
  
"So, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here at a bar all alone?" I piped up trying to make conversation. "Nothing. It's just well I pretty got much got dumped by "My thought to be love of my life". I figured I'd drink my problems away."She sighed. "Well what's you name beautiful?"I hoped she would answer. "It's Faith. And your's?" She looked at me smiling. "It's Rob." And that's how it started.  
  
The next morning I woke up before her and decided to take a shower. I let the cool water run over me as I was thinking. What was I going to do? This girl had gotten under my skin. I just couldn't seem to let her go.  
  
As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed her in the bed with a sheet still wrapped around her body. She was curled up and had her knees to her head. She looked up at me and it was clear that she had been crying. I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly began stroking her cheek.  
  
"Faith, tell me why you're crying." I continued stroking her cheek, "After tomorrow you're going to leave and I'll never see you again. Well except for on TV" A few tears began to fall from her eyes. "You knew I was a wrestler?" "Yes, and I've been in love with you for the longest time. Last night I wasn't just there by mistake. I knew the WWE was in town and I found out what hotel most of the superstars would be staying in. And well I was really hoping you would come down to the bar so I waited. And when you came over to talk to me, I was s-so happy." She began to choke back her tears.  
  
I pulled her into my arms. For some reason it felt so right. She cried against my shoulder, which only made me hold onto her tighter. Something inside me sparked. I never felt this way about anyone before. I pulled her away from myself and looked into her eyes. I then pressed my lips against hers kissing her like I never kissed anyone before. She locked her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss allowing both of us to catch our breaths.  
  
"Faith, come on the road with me for awhile please. I want to get to know you better. Please just don't turn me down." I kept staring into her eyes seeing how beautiful they were. "I could never turn down an offer like that except.what about my job and apartment here?" "Well do you like your job?" "Ummm.no not really working at a bar isn't all too flattering" "Then come with me. We'll take care of your apartment and you can start traveling with me come Monday." "Thank you Rob you've made me so happy."  
  
She clung onto me hugging me tight. There was something about her and in my time I will be spending with her I have to figure it out. God I have to figure out why this feels like.feels like love. 


	2. Leaving Friends

Chapter 2: Leaving Friends Faith's Point of View  
  
He's driving me to my apartment in his rental car. Why would he want me to come on the road with him? I mean, Me? Of all it people it was me. I look over to him and he smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. All of a sudden my thoughts are disrupted with my cell phone ringing. I dug through my purse to answer it.  
  
"Hello?. Oh Hi Hope what's up? . Yeah I figured she'd be getting a lil annoyed by now. . Look I'm on my way to my apartment right now bring Destiney with you and meet me there ok? . I'll see ya soon. . Love ya Chicka." Click. "So who's Hope?" Rob asked me trying to make conversation I guessed. "Oh she's one of my best friends. Well her and Destiney are. Yeah we make quiet the little group." I giggled. I reached up to the radio and started searching through the channels. I stopped when I came to a Hip Hop/Rap station. "What's You Fantasy" By Ludacris began playing.  
  
"Oh yeah this more like it" I began to dance in her seat and sing to the music. "I wanna li-li-li-lick you from you're head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed d-d-d-down to the floor and I wanna UH UH you make it so good I don't wanna leave but I gotta kn-kn-kn-know what's your fantasy! I began to laugh when she saw the look on Rob's face. "Wow. Beautiful ,good in bed and ya can sing. Faith you got it all." Rob slowly turned down my street and I realized how quickly the drive had been.  
  
As he pulled up in front of my apartment I saw Hope and Destiney standing outside both now trying to see who was in the car with me. Rob stepped out of the car and walked over to open the door for me. As I stepped out I laughed to myself at the looks on Hope and Destiney's faces.  
  
"Destiney, Hope meet Rob. Rob meet Destiney and Hope."I smiled inside at how calm I was and how freaky they looked. "It's nice to meet both of you.Well Faith ya better do what ya gotta do we have a plane to catch in 4 hours." Rob wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the steps to my door. I turned my head behind myself and looked at my friends. "Come on you two hurry up!" I yelled to them both then began walking to the door.  
  
Destiney and Hope ran up the steps as I began to show Rob around my apartment. He seemed pretty interested in all the things I had managed to collect over the years. He then walked over to the 5 huge shelves I had covered with bears.  
  
"Aren't you a little too old to be having stuffed animals?" He chuckled to himself. "Well for your info these are collectibles. They're worth millions." I put my hands on my hips giving him that "I know everything look." "OK Miss smarty pants get whatever you'll need for a couple of weeks." Rob sat down on my couch and I motioned for Hope and Destiney to come to my bedroom with me. I shut the door and pulled my suitcases out of my closet.  
  
"Faith. HOW IN THE BLUE HELL DID YOU BECOME SO BUDDY BUDDY WITH ROB VAN FREAKIN DAM!" Destiney started to yell at me as I began packing my personal things. "I went to the hotel. He started talking to me at the bar. I ended up in his room. Then he asked me to go on the road with him. Simple as that.' I went through my drawers pulling out all my favorite clothes. "What about your job and your apartment?" Hope started to look at me a little worried. "Well I called my work on the way up and said I quit and as my apartment is concerned.I'll pay the months rent if you stay here for me Hope?" I looked up at her giving my puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok.I'll stay. I can never argue with you." Hope sighed. "Thanks. Chicka got mad love for ya. Well, I think I'm done here." I walked back into the living room dragging along with my two suitcases stuffed to the max. "Faith.how much shit do you really need for like a couple days on the road." Rob said eyeing my bags. I looked down at the suitcases. "Hmm.this is pretty much about it." I grinned at him as he took the bags going out to the car. Destiney and Hope followed me out of the door to the front steps.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you my chicks but don't worry I'll get ya some from the inside." I winked and then hugged my two best friends. "We'll miss you girl." Destiney crossed her arms across her chest and began to say in a whisper. "How good was he in bed." I looked at Destiney in shock. "Shhh.you dork but to let ya know he was awesome!" I giggled and gave them both one last hug.  
  
"I'll see you two in a couple weeks call me girls!" I walked down the steps and up to the car. I got into the seat as Rob shut the door. I leaned back into my seat and sighed as Rob began to drive off. This is going to be a long couple of weeks.But I have a feeling with Rob around it's gonna go pretty quickly. 


	3. Life On The Road

Chapter 3 Life on the Road  
  
After they set off on their flight and reached their destination both of them seemed eager to check into the hotel and go straight to the arena. After they got a few simple things unpacked they both decided to take a shower.together.  
  
When their fun in the shower was done Faith had to decide on an outfit to wear. She didn't wanna come off too preppy or too whorish. She threw on a lavender tank top and a pair of white hip-hugger flares. She slipped on her pair of lavender Van sneakers and threw her hair up. She had just finished the last part of her make-up when Rob came back into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You ready to go beautiful?" He lightly started to nip and kiss her neck. "Well if you keep that up I'll never wanna leave" She playful brushed him off and threw on her black leather jacket. "Aw, and I thought I was gonna get some again." He laughed as we walked into the hall. "Well I think you can wait till tonight. Believe me it'll be worth the wait." She smirked up at him.  
  
The couple made their way to the lobby of the hotel and Rob caught up with Jeff Hardy right before he was about to leave.  
  
"Jeff yo man ya think you could give us a lift to the arena?" Rob yelled running over to Jeff. "Sure but I think I at least deserve to be introduced to your friend. Names Jeff nice to meet you." Jeff extended his arm and Faith shook his hand. "Mines Faith it's a pleasure to meet you." Faith smiled letting go of Jeff's hand and entwining it with Rob's.  
  
The car ride was pretty interesting. They talked about how Rob and Faith had met and what their plans were going to be for tonight. And as Faith always did she began trying to put Hope on Jeff's good side. Telling him how much she admired him, loved him, how cute she thought he was. Hey she told her girls she was gonna try and hook em up and she wasn't about to let em down!  
  
"Wow this place is amazing." Faith looked around in awe. She's never been backstage before and it was so new and exciting to her. "Oh yeah I forgot this is your first time backstage. Come on I'll drop my bag off and then ya can meet some of the guys. " Rob went into a room that had a sign that read "RVD" dropped his bag off and came back out putting his arm around Faith's shoulder.  
  
Faith had fun meeting all the wrestlers. By the end of the night she was hanging with everyone like she had know em for years. "Faith show everyone the tattoo you told me about. Come on!" Jeff shouted at her laughing his ass off. "Ugh fine but for the record I hate doing this." Faith sighed and lifted up the back of her top and flipping the top of her pants showing off the tattoo of a purple heart with a vine going around it linked to a purple rose. She turned around doing a lil model twirl then put her top back down. "Aw what no more?" Rob came up and wrapped his arms around Faith. "No there's no more you dork." She giggled as he began tickling her tummy.  
  
Just then Paul had walked up to the little group and had to put in his two cents. "You know you two are gonna start making some of us really sick here" He playfully punched Rob in the arm. "Jealous are we Paul?" Rob asked as he wrapped his arms around Faith's waist. "Hey a man can not live on his right hand alone." Paul joked. "Ew..that's gross."Faith made a disgusted face. "Well ok. What's your name? Bitchy Brat?" Paul laughed to himself at him own "joke" "Heh funny but no it's not. The names Faith. Learn it, love it, and fear it." Faith got right up into Paul's face. "Hey, hey. No need to take things seriously. I was just joking." Paul stepped back a bit. "Yeah that's what I thought." Faith went back to Rob wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna go to a club tonight or not?" Trish yelled down the hall to the group. A few wrestlers nodded their heads to each other and walked towards Trish. "So do you want to go out or stay in?" Rob began kissing along Faith's collarbone. "MmMmM.now that I think about it I think the best thing to do is to stay in." Faith closed her eyes melting into his arms. "Well then we need to find a ride back" Rob laced his fingers with Faith's and began walking down the hall. Faith pulled away. "I have a better idea about this!" She jumped up onto Rob's shoulders and made him give her a piggyback ride. Rob carried her this way to the parking lot spotting Chris Irvine getting into his rental car.  
  
The couple got a ride back to the hotel from Chris making out most of the time while Chris just rolled his eyes at them. They thanked Chris for the ride and hasty made their way to their room. When they reached it Rob fumbled with the key while Faith was seductively running her tongue along his ear. Rob hurried into the room pulling Faith along with him. 


End file.
